


Levy & Her Death

by ranisivani



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blaming Yourself for a Death, Car Accident, Death, Death of a Best Friend, Death of a loved one, F/F, M/M, Mentioned Jude Heartfilia, Mourning, Moving On, time skip, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranisivani/pseuds/ranisivani
Summary: Lucy remembers how Levy died, then has a fun time.tw: death, car accidents, death of a loved one, death of a best friend





	Levy & Her Death

Lucy hadn't gone to Levy's funeral.

She had pleaded with her father desperately to no avail, tears falling from her eyes as he forbade her from seeing her best friend off to the afterlife. _A funeral is too morbid for a teenager to attend_ , he had said. _You would never be able to move on if you went._

As if she ever planned on moving on. She knew whose fault it was that Levy passed, despite everyone in her friend group assuring her it wasn't, days after the event. Memories of Wendy with wet cheeks, Erza's steely gaze a deep contrast. Natsu's eyes had been red and puffy and he had leaned miserably against Gray, who had hidden his glistening eyes behind his hand. Jet had pressed a bright pink flip phone into her hand, mumbling that Levy would have wanted her to have it. Droy had stood behind him, waiting for his best friend to return to his side.

Lucy still remembered the exact details of the incident, months later. Of course, she did.

Lucy remembered her blue-haired friend letting her into her room, as she fidgeted and looked everywhere but the blonde's gaze. She had been avoiding her for days, and Lucy had arrived at her house with a caring demeanor and a questioning tone. All she had to do was look into her best friend's eyes-dark brown orbs, really-for the truth to come spilling out of her. Years of friendship had shattered any barriers the two had had between them, and it was obvious that those years had had a harder impact on Levy as she confessed to being in love with Lucy, who had listened with wide eyes and an almost gaping mouth. The shocked expression on her face must have did something to Levy, as she then ran out of the door, her short legs granting her speed whereas Lucy's long legs only slowed her down and by the time the blonde had reached the outside of the house, Levy had already placed one foot on the road. 

Lucy had cried out as she witnessed a bright red minivan crash into her best friend, she ran to her, but it was too late. Her breathing had stopped and Lucy had screamed, cursing the world for doing this to her best friend.

\---

Natsu roared with laughter, his burst of noise attracting more than a few stares. His shoulders shook and he lifted his hand to slap his boyfriend's shoulder, who rolled his eyes."Stop laughing, everyone's looking at us." He grumbled, though fondness could be seen in his eyes.

"That's hilarious!"

"No, it's not, stop laughing."

Lucy chuckled at her friends' pointless argument before turning to Erza."Thanks for inviting me, this is fun."

"I'm glad you're having a good time, Lucy," Erza smiled, "You deserve one."

_I guess I do_ , thought Lucy.


End file.
